


Gula

by iconic (I__A)



Series: Septem Mortalibus Peccatis [2]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Horror, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Murder, Poisoning, unnamed character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I__A/pseuds/iconic
Summary: Double dinner date with a side of murder.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mika Midgett/Ethan Nestor
Series: Septem Mortalibus Peccatis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670641
Kudos: 22





	Gula

_ “...-an you hear me? _

_ Ah, you’re here. _

_ It’s good to have you back.” _

* * *

Amy hummed a small tune to herself, watching the pie in the oven rise with the rising temperature, warm, hot, burning, fire, everything melding into a warming honey glow. Her blood-red lips raised into a pleasant smile, a wonderful aroma filling her lungs like a long embrace.

Everything was bliss.

A crash came from the dining room table - a glass shattering, chairs scraping the floor, two distinct shouts - a wail from a younger man, and a devastated shout from the older one. Amy sighed, smile unfaltering. Another beat, two, three, and she recognized Ethan’s wails rapidly turn into chokes. 

_ “Amy! _ ”

She didn’t dare turn away from her hard work. 

Mark’s thundering steps got louder and louder before she heard another crash mere inches to her right. 

“Hm?” She turned. 

Mark’s face was turning the prettiest shade of red - no, now it’s blue - she had ever seen. She giggled.

“Oh dear, you’ve ruined my surprise.”

Mark held his throat in his hands, face incredulous. Didn’t Amy see that he was suffocating? 

She cupped his face with her freshly manicured hands, red nails a pretty contrast with the blue skin. Amy loved the face her beloved was making. She could only imagine how pretty Ethan and Mika looked struggling to breathe underneath the dining room table. Perhaps she should spoil the surprise for her guests, too?

“Oh well, it can’t be helped. It’s nearly done anyway, I think you guys could bear to wait a minute while it cools on the table.” 

The moment Amy released Mark from her grasp he fell like a deadweight to the ground. She paid him no mind - the little egg timer chimed the end of their time. Amy continued to hum to herself as she opened the oven with her chicken oven mitts, breathing out a small moan at the smell of her freshly baked apple pie.

With elegant movements Amy maneuvered herself and the pie over Mark’s unmoving body, stepping over Ethan’s body - did he try to crawl from the dining room to the kitchen after Mark? - and setting the pie on the dinner table, mindful to move the broken pieces of the wine glass Mika dropped (her own body laying face belly-up for Amy to indulge in, eyes glazed with tears and blood dripping out her mouth).

Amy lifted the fallen chair at the head of the table and sat down, a smile still present on her pleasant face. Two small breezes brushed past her right, her left, and the air stilled.

“Dig in.”

ξ(✿ ❛ω❛)⌐╦╦═─

**Author's Note:**

> isn't this more satisfying?


End file.
